Jutsu
Jutsu (術; skills/techniques) are the mystical arts a being will utilise in battle. To use a technique, the being will need to use their chakra. To perform a technique, the being will bring out and release the two energies of chakra. By forming hand seals, the being is able to manifest the desired technique. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential techniques to be discovered. The Basics There are three basic types of techniques: ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. Subcategories exist, including fūinjutsu, juinjutsu and senjutsu. There are also kekkei genkai abilities which aren't techniques, but inherited abilities passed down through certain clans (however, they can be used as base for certain techniques, such as Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals). Kekkei genkai can also be attributed to certain parts of the body, such as dōjutsu. Without proper control of their chakra, a being will produce ineffective or weakened technique which will lead to them running out of chakra early in a fight. To manipulate their chakra more easily, hand seals can be used. With these hand seals, users can control their chakra and technique with higher efficiency. Different techniques require different hand seals. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu (忍術; Ninja Techniques), is a term referring to almost any technique which allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing, including the usage of weapons. Unlike genjutsu, which makes the opponent see illusions, the effects of ninjutsu are real. They vary greatly in purpose, with the simpler ninjutsu serving such tasks as transforming the user or allowing them to evade attacks. These techniques are often second-nature for experienced shinobi, who can use them at will. More complex ninjutsu manipulate one's surroundings or utilize the elements, respectively serving such tasks as healing others or manipulating nature transformations. Ninjutsu, most of the time, relies on chakra and hand seals to be effective. The hands are put in sequential positions that moulds and manipulates chakra in the necessary manner to perform a technique. This is not always needed, however, and some techniques become second nature to experienced ninja, after which they can perform them at will. Genjutsu Genjutsu (幻術; Illusionary Techniques) are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like taijutsu or ninjutsu, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. Genjutsu fittingly falls under the broad category of Yin Release. This is often used to create false images or to cause pain from trauma (because the body is led to believe it is in pain); however, there are plenty of other uses depending on the situation. They are not used as often as ninjutsu because they don't physically harm the opponent. Genjutsu can also be used to manipulate others, similar to brainwashing by feeding the victim illusive suggestions. However, there exists at least one genjutsu, Izanagi, that has the opposite effects to normal genjutsu, by changing reality to illusion and vice versa. Genjutsu can also be used for other supplementary purposes such as interrogating an individual by breaking their will. Genjutsu is created when a ninja extends their chakra flow through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their mind, thereby affecting their five senses. Those with special abilities like the Uchiha clan's Sharingan — which can cast generic genjutsu — or with high intelligence have an easier time executing and countering genjutsu, as attention to detail is key. Those under the influence of genjutsu will either appear to be unconscious or continue to move around under the pretence of the genjutsu. The latter is very effective in battle as a genjutsu user can make themselves appear to be somewhere else and attack the victim from behind or change the environment to make the victim see a flat plain where there is a steep cliff. Taijutsu Taijutsu (体術; Body Techniques) is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. Taijutsu generally requires no hand seals to perform, occasionally making use of certain stances or poses, and are much quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put: hand-to-hand combat. Although it is used by nearly all ninja, some characters use taijutsu almost exclusively. The Hyūga clan's Gentle Fist, however, makes extensive use of chakra and demands great skill in its control. The taijutsu techniques are the right choices for those that want to save their time and chakra, or for those who rely on their physical attributes. It can also be used uniquely in collaboration with ninjutsu to create nintaijutsu techniques. Sub Jutsu Types Barrier Ninjutsu Barrier Ninjutsu (結界忍術, Kekkai Ninjutsu) is the incorporation of barriers into techniques. Essentially these techniques allow the users to manipulate barriers. The user can erect barriers that can be used to protect themselves, or to trap an opponent, amongst other various uses. There are also several species of animals that make use of barrier techniques. Barriers have also been incorporated into the form of tags for both offensive and defensive purposes. The strength and efficiency of barriers seemingly depends on the type of technique used to create the barrier itself, and the ability of others to perceive, enter, or destroy the barrier. However, even the most powerful barriers, intended to prevent detection by outsiders, can be circumvented by the use of Space–Time Ninjutsu. Barriers can be used for a variety of purposes, such as to prevent outsiders from entering to prevent those inside from leaving the confines of the barrier, and even to prevent those trapped within from using certain techniques. Bukijutsu Bukijutsu (武器術; Weapon Techniques) are techniques that entail the use of any handheld weapons in combat, whether the users be shinobi or samurai. Students of the Academy are taught the use of ninja weapons and tools like shuriken and kunai, learning how to throw and wield them through target practice. Bukijutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, chakra flow, and even other weapons in order to achieve more devastating effects, In addition to this, fūinjutsu are often used in conjunction with bukijutsu, as it provides a quick and easy means of transporting and using weapons. Because of this versatility, bukijutsu is employed in a vast array of ninja techniques. Chakra Absorption Techniques Chakra Absorption Techniques (チャクラ吸引術, Chakura Kyūin Jutsu) are techniques that allow the user to absorb another individual's chakra. They are typically used to absorb chakra from an opponent and add it to the user's own chakra reserves, allowing them to utilise it as if it were their own, while simultaneously exhausting the opponent's physical energy and limiting the techniques that they can perform. Some beings are able to use this technique by merely coming into contact with an opponent, while most beings require a medium to absorb chakra through. The Wood Release kekkei genkai also has the ability to absorb chakra via the Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands and Wood Dragon. Chakra Flow Chakra Flow (チャクラ流し, Chakura Nagashi) refers to both the flowing of chakra through an object as well as any technique that increases the potency of a weapon by flowing chakra through it. Usually, elemental chakra is used to flow through bladed weapons in order to either dramatically increase their various pre-existing properties or to gain additional advantageous effects. The user must be touching the tool to initiate chakra flow, but direct contact with the weapon is not necessary to maintain chakra flow. However, whether through an individual's body or weapon, the exact effects observed are entirely dependent upon the respective nature and amount of the chakra used. The known variations of chakra utilised include: *Wind chakra is used in order to increase the sharpness of bladed weapons, so much so that in the hands of an experienced user even small blades are capable of piercing substantial rocks easily, leading to the assertion that this chakra is unparalleled offensively in close and mid-ranged fights. This effect is achieved by utilising two opposing chakra currents, which are ground against each other in such a manner that they sharpen one another into fine pieces. *Lightning chakra, as applied to weapons, provides an increased cutting power similar to that of wind, with the addition of inducing numbness. However, this is instead achieved by inducing high-frequency vibrations within the object. Also, lightning chakra is capable of electrically stimulating the user's nervous system. This resulted in an increase in their reaction time, raw speed, and defensive power to their utmost limits. *Earth chakra seemingly increases the defensive power of an object to its utmost limits, by further reinforcing the inherent properties of the material involved. By flowing it directly into the user's body, it results both in their skin becoming as hard as diamond and an increase in the overall destructive power of their physical attacks. *Fire chakra engulfs the desired weapon in intense localised flames, which follow the subsequent path of the object in question, incinerating anything which comes into direct contact. *Yin–Yang chakra does not conform to a single defined list of beneficial effects unlike other chakra natures, instead imitating the properties of the techniques used by the individual in question **Shadow Imitation Technique through chakra flow is able to endow weapons with the ability to pierce the enemies' shadows, paralysing them in place. *Advanced natures chakra can be seemingly used like the basic natures. Clone Techniques Clone Techniques (分身術, Bunshinjutsu) are techniques that create a copy of the user or objects used by them. The standard Clone Technique is considered the most basic of basic ninjutsu. Despite this, clone techniques are very versatile and useful, and are often used to distract or fool enemies into thinking that they have delivered a critical or fatal hit to the user, leaving the enemy vulnerable. The various villages have created their own characteristic forms of clone techniques. Besides these, there are a dozens of other clone techniques in existence, some of which are extraordinarily difficult to use. There are various methods of creating clones. The most commonly used clone techniques use only chakra to create the clone. After these, clone techniques that use a medium seem to be most common. These clone techniques use various elements to give the clone form and substance. There are also clone techniques that transform another person or animal into a clone of the user. Finally, there are clone techniques that make use of genjutsu to create illusionary clones. Collaboration Techniques Collaboration Techniques (コンビ術, Konbijutsu), also synchronised or combination techniques, pertains to a branch of techniques which entails powerful techniques that are actually comprised of at least two or more pre-existing techniques. When initiated with the right timing, one will feed into each other to become a technique of greater power than the sum of its parts. Greater power can be brought forth by two ninjutsu users who combine two different elemental ninjutsu. This can either be in destructive power, range of the width and/or range of the attacks length. If two techniques users cannot co-operate, then a collaboration technique is impossible. Collaboration techniques are all about teamwork. Although collaboration techniques can be used by ninja who can simply match each other's timing, the best results are seen when collaboration techniques are implemented by users who are mutually like-minded and have a working understanding of each other's drives and character; the more time they spend together, then the more they can potentially become in sync with each other. Fūinjutsu Fūinjutsu (封印術; Sealing Techniques) are a type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Fūinjutsu can also be used to unseal objects either from within something or someone. Hiden Hiden (秘伝; secret tradition) or simply "secret" techniques are passed down orally from generation to generation in certain regions or clans. The groups who possess these techniques are usually extremely secretive about them in order to ensure that no one other than the members of the group or clan learn them. As such, they are passed down through oral means instead of being written down or recorded. A few hiden techniques require a special ability or lineage and as such are usually the pride and fame of the clan that possesses them. Juinjutsu Juinjutsu (呪印術; Cursed Seal Techniques) are a type of techniques used to bring someone under the control of the user. By applying a seal to the victim's body, the user brings the victim's abilities and actions under his/her control. With a simple secret hand seal, the user can inflict great mental and physical torment on the victim. The exact workings of juinjutsu are kept secret. Kenjutsu Kenjutsu (剣術; Sword Technique) pertains to techniques that entail the use of swords, whether the users be shinobi or samurai. Kenjutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, chakra flow and even genjutsu in order to achieve more devastating techniques. Kinjutsu Kinjutsu (禁術; Forbidden Techniques) are techniques that have been banned from being taught or used. This ban could have been put in place for any number of reasons, but kinjutsu can generally be put in either of three categories: Techniques that cause harm to the user themselves, such as opening the Eight Gates, which the mere use of is both highly useful as well as detrimental to the user. Techniques that violate the laws of nature (e.g. the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, which reincarnates the dead with a human sacrifice). Certain techniques that are known to cause massive collateral damage, such as the total destruction of a village and end with the death of everyone in it, thus the great moral ramifications of its potential lead many to labelling it as a forbidden technique. Medical Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu (医療忍術, Iryō Ninjutsu; Literally meaning "Medical Ninja Techniques") is a branch of ninjutsu associated with healing, as well as the manipulation of their own, or another's' body, practiced by shinobi categorized as "medical-nin". The use of medical ninjutsu requires very good chakra control, as well as extensive knowledge on such things as herbs, medicines, the human body and even poisons. Reincarnation Ninjutsu Reincarnation Ninjutsu (転生忍術, Tensei Ninjutsu; Life Transfer Ninja Techniques) are techniques that usually require or accomplish the transfer of life force between people. These techniques are generally classified as kinjutsu because the restoration of one life typically requires the sacrifice of the life of another, or that it violates the laws of nature and morality. Senjutsu Senjutsu (仙術; "Sage Techniques") refers to a specialized field of techniques that allows the user to sense and then gather the natural energy (自然エネルギー, shizen enerugī) around a person. Senjutsu practitioners can then learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them blending it with their own chakra (created from spiritual and physical energy within the shinobi), adding a new dimension of power to the sage's chakra, resulting in the creation of "senjutsu chakra" (仙術チャクラ, senjutsu chakura). This chakra cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have been trained in senjutsu. This new chakra enables the user to enter an empowered state called Sage Mode, which can then drastically increase the strength of all ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. A person who is able to use senjutsu is called a sage (仙人, sennin). Shurikenjutsu Shurikenjutsu (手裏剣術; sword hidden in the hand techniques) pertains to techniques that entail the throwing of shuriken, kunai, senbon or any other of a number of bladed, hand-held weapons. Shurikenjutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, and/or chakra flow in order to create more devastating techniques. Space–Time Ninjutsu Space–Time Ninjutsu (時空間忍術, Jikūkan Ninjutsu; Literally meaning "Time–Space Ninja Techniques") are techniques that allow the users to manipulate the space–time continuum. By manipulating a specific point of space, the user can warp anything targeted into a dimensional void and teleport it to another location instantaneously. All summoning-based techniques are space–time manipulation related, as they warp the targets through a dimensional void to the summoner's location. It appears that each specific space-time technique has its own unique dimensional void that no other technique can access. Tailed Beast Skill A tailed beast skill is a unique ability or trait used by tailed beasts. These traits can vary greatly among the beasts, from nature transformations to concentrating chakra into extra limbs. The tailed beast's abilities can be transferred to its jinchūriki as a means of self-preservation, as if the host dies, the beast dies as well. These abilities can meld with the jinchūriki resulting in the beasts' power becoming their own. The ultimate technique that all tailed beasts share is the Tailed Beast Ball, which allows them to fire a concentrated blast of dense, heavy black and white chakra, causing massive devastation. It has also been shown that the tailed beasts can communicate through telepathy but only the hosts know they are talking. Trivia Category:Naruto Category:Terms